Homeless to Love
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Kiara Matthews. This is a Septiplier one where Jack is homeless and Mark takes him in. These two start growing feeling for each other but fight it. How long will that last? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Jack moved to America but couldn't afford housing even after earning getting his citizenship. He sets up in California as it's warmer and more spread out. He stays seated, his stomach growls. He hasn't ate in a few days, he pouts at that. He sighs and looks at his earnings today. He made a dollar today and some change.

"Well..I can get a free water from McDonald's and a mcchicken." says Jack

He leaves his guitar and goes to the McDonald's across the street he gets kicked out because of his smell and how rugged he looks. He wipes the tears away from his face and sees someone taking his guitar.

"Hey! That's mine!" says Jack

He chases after the guy and tries to get it back but he isn't fast enough. His hunger blurs his vision, he drops but a stranger catches him.

"Hey are you okay?" asks the stranger

"Mmm. I don't know really. I will just have to find a different way to get money for a place." says Jack, "I need to hurry back...I might be able to take a shower in the beach room. I have a job opportunity so have to look good right?" says Jack

He's not saying it because he wants this stranger to feel bad. He is saying it because it's the truth. He gets his arm free and starts walking but he collapses. The man scoops him up on his back and takes him home with him. He finds a room and some fresh clothes for him. The man tucks Jack in and starts cooking lunch. He figured he's hungry because he saw him get kicked out of McDonald's but he didn't know what he was running after. Until he saw the guitar, he managed to snag it back and saw that it says "Jack" on the back of it.

"Jack Huh. Fitting." says Mark

Jack wakes up to the smell of good food cooking, his stomach growls. Jack hugs his stomach and heads down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head. Lunch will be ready soon." says Mark

"Uh thank you." says Jack

Mark serves them both food.

"You can't go to your job interview like that." says Mark

"Huh?" asks Jack

"Nothing mean meant I swear. I just mean that you can't go get a job hungry to the point of collapsing." says Mark

"..I know." says Jack

"I'll tell you what, my name is Mark. I live here alone anyways. So how about you crash in the spare and you can go to job interviews/work. You can live here and eat here." says Mark

"I'm jack. Are you sure?" asks Jack

"Positive!" says Mark

"If you don't mind me asking what are you?" asks Jack

"Oh I'm an engineer! Degree is right there." says Mark

He points at it, it's hiding a bit but there it is. Jack could tell that he didn't like bragging about his achievements like Jack doesn't.

"That's awesome dude. Oh thanks for lunch. Do you mind if I take a shower?" asks Jack

"Yeah bathrooms upstairs you can borrow some of my clothes." says Mark

"Thank you." says Jack

Jack heads up and grabs the clothes that were laying on his bed. He could smell Mark on them, he blushed wondering how he knew what Mark smelled like. He then remembered before crashing that he saw Mark carrying him. Jack carried the clothes into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and hit the shower. Mark sneaked in to put Jacks clothes in the washer. He turns red as he looked up, he could see Jack's wonderful sleek form in the shadow of the shower curtain. He stared for a few minutes before disappearing. Jack looked out hearing the door slam and noticed that his clothes were gone. He smiled realizing that Mark did it. He shook his head not feeling as he was worth it. He sighed and went back to his shower. He head down after his shower seeing Mark watching tv. Mark looked up and saw that Jack looked good in his clothes.

"Fits great." says Jack

"Looks great too." says Mark

Jack blushed at that.

"Thank you." says Jack

"Not a problem. Oh hey that green toothbrush is yours. " says Mark

"Oh thanks." says Jack

"Not a problem." says Mark

Jack sits down and relaxes next to Mark, there hearts thump. This new thing can be something interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jack went to his interview and tried everything he could. When he got home, which is odd for him to call it going so long without a home.

"Hey Jack how did it go?" asks Mark

"He said he would call me when they make a decision. I think I'm going to see about other job opportunities." says Jack

"Alright." says Mark

"Can I use your computer?" asks Jack

"Sure." says Mark

He hands him his laptop.

"Thank you." says Jack

"Not a problem." says Mark

Jack starts on working on his applications to any jobs. He will do anything at this point. Mark watches him at his own work. He has to go to work so he leaves jack at it. When Mark comes home, he smells something good.

"Mmm what's that?" asks Mark

"Dinner. It's weird I know but my ma taught me how to cook." says Jack

"Where are you from?" asks Mark

"Ireland. I came here hoping for better opportunities. Well...you can see how that worked out." says Jack

"Yeah. Welcome to America." says Mark

"Hee. Thanks. So what's your story?" asks Jack

"From Ohio moved here when I got a job opportunity." says Mark

"See if I did that. That would have been smarter." says Jack

"Maybe but then we wouldn't have meet." says Mark

"Mmm that's true. Hey grab some bowls I made Irish stew." says Jack

"Any alcohol in it?" asks Mark

"No why?" asks Jack

"Oh cause I will die from alcohol." says Mark

"What?!" says Jack

"I will explain over dinner." says Mark

Which he did, jack sat there and listened to Marks life story. Then Jack told mark his. They were closer that night. They quickly left to get ready for bed. Denying each other's feelings for as long as they can. Which works for about three months, they try avoiding each other but that only makes their hearts worse. Mark sighs and pops in a movie and Jack snuggles with him. Jack notices that Mark is turning red.

"Mark? What's wrong." asks Jack

"Nothings wrong." says Mark

Jack leans down and cuffs his head.

"Your red. Are you sick?" asks Jack, concerned

"No." says Mark

Jack feels Marks heart and it feels much like his. He turns red slowly and looks around and bites his lip. Mark looks at him confused.

"Jack?" asks Mark

Jack plants one on Mark, Mark turns red and kisses Jack back. Jack's tongue makes it into Mark's mouth and their tongues intertwine. Jack breaks the kiss to catch his breath.

"I care about you too. In that way." says Jack

Mark turns redder and kisses Jack, it was Jack's turn to pick up Mark and carry him up the stairs to Mark's room. Jack sets Mark on the bed and clothes go flying. Mark looks up at the form he has seen in the shower only a couple of times. Mark reaches his hands up and traces Jack's body before wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down. They both kiss and find each other's curves of their bodies. Making sure to familiarize themselves with every inch, every scar. Everything, Mark opens his legs letting Jack inside of him. Jack thrusts inside of Mark and stops hearing Mark moan. Jack looks at mark and finds the sound enchanting. He wants to hear that sound from him again so he thrusts inside of him again and again.

"Jack more." say Mark

"You don't have to say another word" says Jack

He thrusts faster and their hands intertwine as they make out with each other. Jack breaks the kiss and licks his way down Mark's body going back up again. Jack nips Marks ear, Mark sucks on Jack's neck making Jack moan. Mark likes hearing his new found lover sounding like that so he leaves marks like that everywhere.

"Mmm Mark. So good but..my job..."says Jack

"fuck the job, your mine tonight." says Mark

Mark flips them over taking control this time, kissing down Jack's body.

Jack moans and kisses mark as Mark thrusts inside of Jack.

"What about tomorrow?" asks Jack, with a moan

"And the next and the next. You are mine." says Mark

The two thrust and enjoy the night inside each other. They end up falling asleep in each other's arms, Jack wakes up the next morning at five. He smiles at his sleeping lover on his chest.

"As you are mine." says Jack

He kisses Mark and Mark smiles in his sleep.

The end.


End file.
